willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Tyler
History Rose Tyler was born to Jackie and Pete Tyler, on 27th April 1987. (DW: The Unquiet Dead, Dalek). She attended Jericho Street Junior School, where she was a member of the under-sevens gymnastic team, and she won the bronze medal in a school gymnastics competition. (DW: Rose) When Rose was twelve, she was given a red bicycle for Christmas. The Doctor would later imply that he himself had done this for her. (DW: The Doctor Dances) While at school, she and a friend of hers, named Shareen, would often intentionally miss school to go shopping and to look at boys. (DW: The Unquiet Dead) Rose left school without taking her A-levels, later blaming Jimmy Stone as the only reason for her departure. (DW: Rose) However, she would also later recall that she had hated every second of school. (DW: The Unquiet Dead) Rose began seeing Mickey at the age of 14, and at 15 she was suspended from her school, Jericho Street Comprehensive, for persuading the choir to go on strike. After doing badly in her GCSE exams, she left school to live with a 20 year-old musician, Jimmy Stone. She subsequently returned to Jackie and Mickey, heartbroken and in debt, and her mother called in a favour from an ex-boyfriend to get her the job at Henrik's. By the time Rose was 19, she and Jackie were living in the Powell Estates (Flat 48, Bucknall House, Powell Estate, London, SE15 7GO) in South London. Rose was working as a shop assistant at Henrik's Department Store in London's Regent Street, while Jackie supported them by working from home as a hairdresser. Before she met the Doctor, Rose's only traveling experience was a school trip to France and an annual week's holiday to South Wales with her mother. (DWA: Doctor Who Annual 2006) Rose's first encounter with the Doctor was in January 2005, where the Tenth Doctor met her on New Year's Day, shortly before his regeneration. She mistook him for a drunk, and he told her 2005 would be "a good year" for her. (DW: The End of Time) Early adventures One night, after Henrik's had closed, Rose witnessed several mannequins coming to life in the basement of the shop building. Although she suspected the models were someone's idea of a practical joke, the mannequins were actually Autons. As they advanced on her, a stranger took her hand, helped her escape from the store, advised Rose to run for her life, and then proceeded to destroy the building. After she returned home, she searched for more information on the internet about the strange man and found Clive Finch, a man who had been keeping track of the Doctor's appearances on Earth.Ultimately, Rose helped the Doctor track down the Nestene Consciousness that was animating the Autons and, when the Doctor was being held by two of the mannequins, Rose used her gymnastic skill to free him. The Earth now saved, Rose joined him in his TARDIS, leaving her boyfriend and her mother behind on Earth. (DW: Rose) The Doctor modified her mobile phone to be able to communicate across time and space, among other functions. (DW: The End of the World). (She would later nickname it the "Superphone".) In her first trip with the Doctor, Rose witnessed the final destruction of Earth (DW: The End of the World). Later she encountered a Dalek for the first time. (DW: Dalek) During that adventure Rose met Adam Mitchell, a young genius who she found very attractive and who traveled with the Doctor. However, as a consequence of Adam's behavior, she soon lost interest in him. (DW: The Long Game) The Doctor also took Rose back to 1987 to witness the last minutes of her father's life. This would have drastic consequences as Rose prevented his death, altering history and unleashing Reapers. She also ended up meeting herself as an infant as well as a very young Mickey Smith. (DW: Father's Day) Conner Bennet almost met Rose when she and the Doctor were searching for someone at the bottom of a hill. Conner was at the top of the hill, and soon ran through a portal, leaving the Doctor and Rose none the wiser. (DW: Spirits of the Past) In World War II London, the Doctor and Rose encountered Captain Jack Harkness, a former Time Agent from the 51st century, with whom she also had an attraction. Befriending him, the Doctor and Rose took him along in the TARDIS with them. (DW: The Empty Child/ The Doctor Dances) Bad Wolf From the moment Rose stepped foot in the TARDIS, the phrase "Bad Wolf" had followed the Doctor and Rose around through space and time. Following his discovery of a complex plan by the Daleks to invade Earth in the year 200,100 (DW: Bad Wolf), the Doctor, believing he might well die soon, sent Rose out of harm's way to her home place and time. Seeing the words Bad Wolf as graffiti around her housing complex served as a reminder to Rose that it was possible to return to him. Rose broke into the TARDIS and looked into its heart which enabled her to transcend temporarily into the Bad Wolf entity. As this goddess-like figure, she vaporized the Dalek fleet and brought Captain Jack back to life making him immortal. However, Rose had absorbed the Time Vortex into herself by doing so, which would destroy her body, cell by cell. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) The Doctor took those energies into himself, sacrificing his ninth incarnation and regenerating before Rose's eyes into a new form (DW: The Parting of the Ways). With the Tenth Doctor The newly regenerated Doctor managed to steer the TARDIS back to Christmas Eve 2006 before collapsing from post-regenerative trauma. Rose was disturbed that the Doctor had changed in appearance and personality, and had apparently left them to face the Sycorax invasion alone. The Doctor later revived and defeated the Sycorax. (DW: The Christmas Invasion) The Doctor took Rose to New Earth, where they once again encountered Lady Cassandra. Cassandra used a psycho-graft to implant her consciousness over Rose's own, effectively becoming Rose and gaining full control over her body as well as being able to access all of Rose's memories, including her feelings for the Doctor. Cassandra uses Rose's body to kiss the Doctor, this being the only occasion that Rose and the Doctor's lips have met aside from in Journey's End. (DW: New Earth) During the encounter with Queen Victoria, the Doctor and Rose were knighted for defeating a werewolf, but immediately banished as a threat to the British Empire. (DW: Tooth and Claw) This incident prompted Queen Victoria to found the Torchwood Institute in order to address future alien threats - including the Doctor. Back in her own time, Rose met a previous companion of the Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, which created an awkward situation Mickey Smith described as "the missus and the ex". Both women felt jealousy and tension, which they subsequently resolved. Rose, however, became worried the Doctor would one day abandon her. (DW: School Reunion) On a spaceship in the 51st Century, Rose was kidnapped by Clockwork Robots, strapped to her back on a table and almost disected her along with Mickey, before a drunk Doctor managed eventually to rescue her. Later, she showed signs of jealousy when the Doctor had an attraction to Madame de Pompadour. (DW: The Girl in the Fireplace) On a parallel version of Earth later nicknamed "Pete's World" after Pete Tyler, Rose met a different version of her father, who had not died. Rose also witnessed the cyber-conversion and then the death of that world's version of her mother. Mickey Smith decided to leave the Doctor and Rose and live a new life on Pete's World fighting against the Cybermen of that world. (DW: Rise of the Cybermen/ The Age of Steel) There was later a difficult discussion about settling down after seemingly losing the TARDIS. (DW: The Impossible Planet) During the battle of Canary Wharf in the Torchwood Institute, Rose absolutely refused to leave the Doctor to face the threat on his own. Consequently, she nearly sacrificed herself to make sure that every last Dalek and Cybermen were sucked into the Void. Thanks to the timely rescue of Pete Tyler from Pete's World, Rose was alive, but was separated from the Doctor, seemingly forever. (DW: Doomsday) Life after the Doctor Rose lived with Pete Tyler, her mother Jackie, and Mickey in their home on Pete's World. She received a dream-like contact from the Doctor, which guided her to Dålig Ulv Stranden (Bad Wolf Bay) beach in Norway. The Doctor sent his last farewells through the closing gaps between the worlds, burning up a star to send the signal through. He informed her that on her Earth, Rose was officially dead. Rose informed the Doctor that she now worked for Torchwood in this alternative world, and that Jackie was again pregnant. Rose finally broke down and confessed her love for the Doctor, but the Doctor did not have a chance to reciprocate his feelings, but was cut off abruptly (and later seen crying in the TARDIS). Rose was last seen standing on the beach crying while her mother comforts her. (DW: Doomsday) Some time later, Jackie gave birth to Rose's baby brother, Tony. (DW: Journey's End) Return In 2009, after dealing with the Adipose, Donna Noble asked a blonde-haired woman to tell her mother that she left her car keys in "that bin". Unknown to Donna, the woman was Rose Tyler. She walked off, eventually fading away. (DW: Partners in Crime) When the Doctor and Donna were conversing with two psychics in 79AD Pompeii, one of them notes that "She is returning". (DW: The Fires of Pompeii) When Donna Noble was in the TARDIS during the Sontaran Invasion, she looked at the screen, and for a few seconds Rose's face popped up on the screen calling for the Doctor. (DW: The Poison Sky) Also, in The Library there was a picture of a blonde girl on the CAL's wall with a picture of a wolf next to it. This may be Rose Tyler and a reference to Bad Wolf. (DW: Silence in the Library/''Forest of the Dead'') On the planet Midnight, Rose appeared on a screen in the shuttlebus. She did not speak aloud but it appeared that she was shouting the word "Doctor!", though the message was silent. It was not clear that anyone on the bus noticed. (DW: Midnight) It is not known how Rose was able to send this particular transmission, or in particular know where to send it, given the Doctor was nowhere near the TARDIS, nor was he even on Earth or in the present. Rose revealed to Donna Noble that she could travel between worlds and alternate timelines, and had done so many times while searching for the Doctor. She appeared at several points in Donna's alternate timeline: *On Christmas Eve 2007, the day on which the Doctor - lacking Donna to pull him back - was killed while fighting the Racnoss; *The night Donna was sacked, in order to warn her about the coming devastation of London on Christmas Day 2008; *The evening that the Sontaran plan to attack the Earth through the Atmospheric Omission System ATMOS (c.f. The Sontaran Stratagem/The Poison Sky) was thwarted by Torchwood 3 at the cost of their lives; *Approximately three weeks later, when Donna finally relented and decided to follow Rose, who revealed the Time Beetle on Donna's back and explained to her what she must do to restore the other timeline. Donna agreed, and was sent back to force her past self to turn left and not right on that fateful day in June 2007, and so work at H.C. Clements and set up her meeting with the Doctor six months later. Donna did so, at the cost of her life, and Rose whispered a message to her as she died: Bad Wolf. (DW: Turn Left) Defending Our Earth Rose teleported to our world only to find it being invaded, she quickly found access to the Daleks message of EXTERMINATE and was visibly upset at hearing it. Later on she located Wilf and Sylvia hoping they know where the Doctor and Donna were, however they did not and suddenly Harriet Jones appeared on Wilf's computer. Rose assumed that Harriet was trying to contact her, but when she tried to talk to Harriet she found that she could not as there was no camera or microphone on the computer and so Harriet was only connecting to Sarah Jane Smith, Jack Harkness and Martha Jones. Rose watched on as they managed to bring the Doctor to Earth and used her transmat device to lock onto the TARDIS and teleport to him. She arrived in a deserted street with only the Doctor and Donna at the other end. The Doctor and Rose ran towards each other, but as he neared her a Dalek fired upon the Doctor, mortally wounding him. With Donna and Jack's help, they managed to get him to the TARDIS where he began to regenerate, much to Rose's distress. The Doctor managed to retain his tenth form by pouring the regeneration energy into his severed hand. This, with the help of a touch from Donna, created a new Doctor who was half human. Rose was captured and taken to the Dalek Crucible, but with the aid of the new Doctor and the other companions, they succeeded in defeating the New Dalek Empire. However, the Doctor had to return her to the parallel Earth along with her mother, but this time without Mickey Smith who decided to return home. The original Doctor decided he had to leave the new Doctor on the parallel Earth since he was too dangerous as he had exterminated the Dalek race. He told Rose that she was the only one who could make him a better man, as she had before. Rose was reluctant to stay back but the original Doctor said that the new Doctor had all his memories, thoughts and was "him," albeit part human. The half human Doctor had only one heart, and as a result would be able to age, and never regenerate. He told her that he could spend his life with her, if she wanted him to, and that they could grow old together. Still feeling upset, Rose asked both Doctors what the last thing they would have said to her would have been when she was first trapped on the parallel Earth. The original Doctor asked "Does it need saying?", but the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor whispered something to her, presumably what he would have said. Hearing the words, Rose kissed the Meta-Crisis Doctor and the original Doctor left with Donna. Hearing the TARDIS departing, Rose wrenched free of the kiss to run toward it. When last seen, Rose and the clone Doctor were holding hands, while glancing at each other as the TARDIS vanished for the last time. (DW: The Stolen Earth/ Journey's End) Grow Your Own TARDIS The Doctor gave the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor and Rose a piece of TARDIS coral, and Donna told them how to increase the rate of growth so that they can travel the stars in the parallel universe, "as it should be". (DW: Journey's End) Alternate Timeline When Donna Noble turned right instead of left she never met the Doctor, and the world descended into chaos. With the help of Rose, Donna went back in time and died, causing the original Donna Noble to turn left instead of right. Rose appeared to the other world Donna, and told her to tell the Doctor two words - Bad Wolf. (DW: Turn Left) Tyler, Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler, Rose